crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RainbowCakes4Life/Toy Review - Angel Red Figures
Hey guys Dark Pinkie here! I watch some WatchTube videos. It's revealed to have Angel Red Figures and they all are in Buy 2 from Japan (An site that is shipping to Worldwide). I order full case (Full case costs 200tl in my country and In Japan it costs 100,50 yen). What it cotains? *1 Angel Red figure *Accessories *Dress (If only the figure that has dresses) *Wings (If only the figure that has wings.) *You found Ultimate Angel Red (Only for Ultimate Angel Red) *Faces *Glittery Stand *Collectors Guide List Key *♡ = Common (コモン) *★ = Fancy (ファンシー) *♦️ = Rare (レア) *�� = Limited Edition (わずかのエディション) List of Names Normal #1 - Angel Red (Eyes Closed) ♡ #2 - Angel Red (Eyes Open) ♡ #3 - Angel Red (Winking) ♡ #4 - Japanball (Normal) ♡ #5 - Japanball (Neko) ♡ Animal Team #6 - Bunny Angel Red ♡ #7 - Cat Angel Red ♡ #8 - Neko Girl Angel Red ♡ #9 - Puppy Angel Red ♡ Color Team #10 - Pink Angel Red ♡ #11 - Blue Angel Red ★ #12 - Purple Angel Red ★ #13 - Yellow Angel Red ♡ #14 - Green Angel Red ★ School Team #15 - School Girl Angel Red ♡ #16 - School Girl Angel Chuck ♡ #17 - School Girl Angel Stella ♡ #18 - School Girl Twinkle ♡ #19 - School Girl Galaxy ♡ #20 - Bookhead Angel Red ♡ Sailor Moon Team #21 - Sailor Moon Angel Red ♡ #22 - Luna Japanball ♡ #23 - Sailor Mercury Twinkle ♡ #24 - Sailor Mars Galaxy ♡ #25 - Sailor Jupiter Angel Stella ♡ #26 - Sailor Venus Angel Chuck ♡ Cosplay Team #27 - Magical Girl Angel Red ♡ #28 - Center Stage Angel Red ♡ #29 - Lolita Angel Red ♡ #30 - Kawaii Angel Red ♡ #31 - Candy Angel Red ♡ Occupations Team #32 - Safety Guard Angel Red ♡ Flag Team #33 - Japan Flag Angel Red (Winking) ♡ #34 - Korea Flag Angel Red (Open Eyes and Blushing) ♡ #35 - China Flag Angel Red (Winking and Open Mouth) ♡ #36 - America Flag Angel Red (America Flag Face Paint) ♡ Plushie Team #37 - Angel Red with Cute Plush's (Eyes Closed) ♦️ #38 - Angel Red Plushie (Soft and Fluffy) ♦️ Sweets Team #39 - Chocolate Angel Red ♡ #40 - Pudding Angel Red ♡ #41 - Shortcake Angel Red ♡ #42 - Cupcake Angel Red ♡ Lil' Figures #43 - Lil' Angel Red ♦️ #44 - Lil' Angel Chuck ♦️ #45 - Lil' Angel Stella ♦️ #46 - Lil' Twinkle ♦️ #47 - Lil' Galaxy ♦️ #48 - Lil' Japanball ♦️ POP! Team #49 - Sweetheart Angel Red ♦️ #50 - JPOP Angel Red ♦️ Glitter Team #51 - Red Glitter Angel Red ♦️ #52 - Yellow Glitter Angel Red (Princess Tiara) ♦️ #53 - Green Glitter Angel Red (Bows) ♦️ #54 - Blue Glitter Angel Red (Pink Hair) ♦️ #55 - Purple Glitter Angel Red (Halo with Wings) ♦️ #56 - Pink Glitter Angel Red (Princess Tiara, Bows , Pink Hair, Halo with Wings and Japanball) ♦️ Pretty Cure Team #57 - Cure Black Angel Red ♡ #58 - Cure Bloom Angel Red ♡ #59 - Cure Dream Angel Red ♡ #60 - Cure Peach Angel Red ♡ #61 - Cure Blossom Angel Red ♡ #62 - Cure Melody Angel Red ♡ #63 - Cure Happy Angel Red ♡ #64 - Cure Heart Angel Red ♡ #65 - Cure Lovely Angel Red ♡ #66 - Cure Flora Angel Red ♡ #67 - Cure Miracle Angel Red ♡ #68 - Cure Whip Angel Red ♡ #69 - Cure Yell Angel Red ♡ National Team #70 - Kimono Angel Red ★ #71 - Hanbok Angel Red (Pink top and Red bottom) ★ #72 - Hanbok Angel Red (Red top and Pink bottom) ★ #73 - Hanfu Angel Red (Pink and Red) ★ Fruit Team #74 - Fruit Hat Angel Red ♡ #75 - Strawberry Angel Red ♡ #76 - Apple Angel Red ♡ #77 - Red Apple Angel Red ♡ #78 - Orange Angel Red ♡ #79 - Banana Angel Red ♡ #80 - Blueberry Angel Red ♡ Doll Team #81 - L.O.L Doll Angel Red #82 - Sweet Doll Angel Red Fluffy Team #83 - Fluffy Bunny Angel Red #84 - Fluffy Frog Angel Chuck #85 - Fluffy Rilakumma Angel Stella #86 - Fluffy Cat Twinkle #87 - Fluffy Puppy Galaxy Sqiushy Team #88 - Squishy Angel Red #89 - Squishy Angel Chuck #90 - Squishy Angel Stella #91 - Squishy Twinkle #92 - Squishy Galaxy Counterparts 'n' Friends team #93 - Fairy Red #94 - Mermaid Red #95 - Princess Red #96 - Stripper Red #97 - Angel Chuck #98 - Angel Stella #99 - Twinkle #100 - Galaxy Guardian Angel Team #101 - Ultimate Angel Red #102 - Cure Pekorin Japanball *This means both of figures comes in a one box. Where you do find. *aBay *Treezon *Buy 2 from Japan *And other... Category:Blog posts